How did you miss?
by PatRox
Summary: It's a massive target 5 meters tall and half as wide. Since you are the Close Quarters Combatant, I want to know... How'd you miss?
1. Chapter 1

"You... missed?" Mitsuru asked with a stern look. It would be more intimidating if she didn't look like she was as ready to burst into laughter like everyone else.

"Yeah..." Quiet snickers from Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori prick his ears.

"Our close quarter combat fighter..." Arisato said with an even more hollow than usual look in his eyes, smothering that barely visible twinkle of amusement.

"I get it. I messed up." Akihiko sighed in frustration.

"...practically considered a professional boxer"

"Haven't we seen you miss as well?"

Brushing away a bit of hair with a empty laugh "Against smaller, more agile Shadows? Yes. But I have never missed a shadow large enough to cover the entrance of Tartarus."

* * *

After that embarrassing conversation, and Fuuka Yamagishi having joined SEES, it would seem like it would be just another embarrassing moment to laugh about in the future.

Now if only everything didn't remind him of his massive screwup against the Arcana shadow.

"Try the fusion spell [Jack Brothers]"

If his memory served correctly it was a move consisting of Jack Frost and Pyro Jack getting together to tell horrible jokes to throw enemies into a fit of laughter hopefully making them fall over.

It would be fine if it did work out for them, but if memory served correctly, then their field leader should have fused away either Jacks by now. He might've been wrong about that though.

But he wasn't prepared for the Jack Brother's next joke.

[Hey! You know the Akihiko guy in the gloves?] said Pyro.

[Yeah! I heard he missed a Shadow as big as the entrance, despite being a professional boxer.] laughed Frost.

{The enemy has been knocked down... Now's your chance!}

The All-Out Attack would have been more effective if half the team wasn't also down laughing their asses off.

* * *

It was Aigis's first run in Tartarus and right now the field leader was having a one on one conference with her. The Yakushima trip did wonders for them and everyone is ready to go back to shadow hunting. There were some interesting tidbits of information. The 12 arcana shadows revealed to be the ones behind the dark hour. From then on things should have gotten simpler.

But for the life of him he couldn't figure out WHY Aigis chooses to cast Sukukaja on HIM in EVERY battle. Not Arisato, not Mitsuru, and not even Junpei who needs it more than anyone.

But more than anything, he regrets asking her after school.

"Our leader has informed me of your drop in performance when it comes to pressure." she stated in that oddly endearing monotone voice. "Especially in concern to targets larger than you. He believes it would be best for me to support you before entering battle."

From that alone rumors of Akihiko being unable to "perform" when it comes to "bigger targets" spread throughout the school. It called into question his sexuality since he never seemed interested in any females, and his ability to continue as captain of the Boxing club. For better or worse it WAS his last year but it's the principle of the matter].

If only he had someone to blame for this. Oh wait, he did.

"Damn it Arisato."

* * *

With attempts to make everyone completely forget about his ONE screw up from MONTHS ago going poorly...

"I'm used to hitting baseballs. You've got the lead when it comes to shadows so we gotta rely on you," said Junpei.

"Yukari uses a bow and arrows, against moving shadows. If anything you should be praising her." said Arisato holding back the irate tsundere. "She has no chance of tripping and falling in battle. But will typically just miss."

"And what about you leader. You practically use any weapons." he shot back finally getting the upper hand in getting out of the position of, "that guy who fails at the most important parts".

He shrugged. "I'm learning from all of you. I'm proof of your practical and teaching skills. If I miss, you miss."

"Akihiko, I don't think you've noticed that someone (me) has been in the support role for quite some time. I help lead you through Tartarus for years and have only been in combat once a week." Mitsuru said with an even colder glare than the ones from her executions. In hindsight, maybe this wasn't the best idea. "If you want talk about shortcomings I suggest you work on your own. Arisato has been leading us well but he can only help you so much."

It was so unfortunate that Mitsuru's fanclub happened to hear the last bit of info. Another rumor spread throughout the school of how everyone at Gekkoukan's Iwatodai dorm is actually part of Arisato's harem, and that Akihiko is surprisingly the one underperforming despite expectations of it being Junpei.

It was quite a way to start summer school. Crushing schoolgirl fantasies

* * *

So Koromaru has joined SEES and it's his first run in Tartarus.

Unfortunately his scheming could be seen a mile away.

"Have you really sunken so low as to blame a dog for missing attacks with a knife in his mouth?" asked Mitsuru. "Especially when he lands his attack nine times out of ten."

* * *

So Ken has joined SEES and it's his first run in Tartarus.

Surprisingly enough no one brought up Akihiko's failure to hit Arcana shadows. ("It was ONE time! Why haven't you let go of it already? Everyone else has.")

it had less to do with the fact that he couldn't fight, but he had been equipped with a Sukukaja accessory and no one told him why until he tried changing his equipment October 13th. The day Shinji was nearly shot, and the day Ken nearly died with him.

But we haven't quite reached that point yet. Because as we all know soon after Ken joined, came Shinjiro Aragaki former member of SEES who quit for some "unknown" reason.

"I haven't been practicing with a spear for very long, but I wanted to try it as a way to defend myself." said Ken. "Even though I just joined the team, I want to be as strong and reliable as you. Even the leader supports my dream. He got me the same accessory as you."

No one had the heart to tell him why they had to wear speed enhancers. Except Aigis since she has no tact.

"It has become mandatory to wear speed enhancers due to an incident involving [**REDACTED**] who at the time [**REDACTED**] and [**REDACTED**]."

Up in the command room at the lab, Ikutsuki sighed as he managed to prevent Aigis from discouraging their newest member.

Thank you, Shuji Ikutsuki. You truly do have the most difficult job in SEES. It's such a shame you plan on sacrificing everyone later on in the year.

* * *

When Shinjiro Aragaki joined the team there was sort of a tension around the dorm. Any conversation with him was short and to the point. He didn't really appreciate the invasive questions on why he left teams. Nor did he appreciate the quiet giggling of Junpei and Yukari anytime they saw a hint of his speed enhancer.

"Hey Arisato." the beanie wearing almost man called out from the couch. "I want a word with you."

The blue haired leader nodded, walking over to have a seat.

"What's the deal with all the Speed enhancers? I don't exactly know what those two over there keep laughing at, and I'm not appreciating it either."

Arisato started looking around the room with an intense look in his eyes (as intense as apathetic people look). Then he gave a thumbs up to Junpei.

"You're not gonna believe this."

So the story was told once again. And Shinji wheezed, just as loudly as he laughed.

It was a time SEES could truly bond with each other.

For some reason Akihiko felt annoyed.

* * *

I mentioned earlier the Shinji "almost" got shot? Well the with the mandatory accessory of Speed Enhancers was not just to bully Akihiko. It works as an effective tool to tease him, but it's main purpose was to help avoid injury in Tartarus. Healing is not a right, it is a privilege, and if the combat team is to make any progress they can't afford to heal every scrape a shadow happens to make. It would be better to just avoid attacks in general, and allow for them to avoid slipping on a puddle of blood/water or tripping on odd geometry.

Akihiko got his wish in the sense that everyone forgot about his misstep against the Emperor and Empress Shadows. It only took his best friend nearly dying to do it.

But our story is not yet over for he is not the only one blessed with the curse of failure.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: SATONAKA CHIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick note most of this will be based off of Persona 4, not the Golden variant. I'm not going to throw out money for a game system I would only play 3 games on. Watching the LPs takes too damn long, so I ain't doing that either.**

* * *

Narukami got his Persona without the horrible embarrassment of having all his secrets and hidden emotions exposed to the people he desperately wanted to hide them from. But that guy has that awkward charismatic aura about him, that shows you exactly the kind of person he is. For the most part he's a down to earth guy who specialises in bad jokes told with a straight face. It's unfortunate that such a handsome face was wasted on someone with the emotional freedom of a brick wall.

Yosuke's Shadow never appeared on the Midnight Channel, or rather it never had the chance to since he wandered into the TV willingly with their leader. Whatever happened when they entered the TV world a second time, they've kept a tight lid on it. Even Teddie kept a tight lid on what happened and he became obsessed with the idea of "scoring" after Yukiko's castle so it must have been pretty big.

_heh, that's what she said._

Chie and Yukiko had reached somewhat of an understanding after the events of awakening their Personas. They still had their moments where past incidents made things a bit tense, but they've been able to work past it every time. A better understanding of each other's problems, and that slight feelings of relief that no one is perfect or better than them. They would always have their differences but that's what they liked about each other.

Unified by the desire to catch the murderer and prevent them from throwing anymore victims into the TV, they formed the Investigation Team. A name so innocuous you can hear the importance in it and can easily infer what they are investigating. There aren't too many mysteries in their sleepy town besides the only major incident to happen in years is literally the only thing that matters.

Now let it be known that before going off to save their first client, our first 4 heroes spent 3 days a week training to become Pokemon Maste- proficient Persona users. Card summoning was now comfortable, instinctual even. The minor goof ups of slipping and falling still happen from missing after the occasional overextension. They were new at the job, and a few mistakes were to be expected. By the time Client K (We already know who it is, it's Kanji. Why the discretion?) from Tatsumi Textiles had gone missing, their attacks landed when it mattered. Larger targets were stiff unyielding but still bent under their combined pressure.

Then they fought Shadow Kanji. It was horribly embarrassing for all of them. Chie and Yukiko immediately flew into a rage attacking the first Shadow in their line of sight. Elemental weaknesses meant nothing to them and Teddie's "bear"-ious problem with punning about it didn't exactly make them see reason.

The boys weren't much better, breaking down in trauma the moment they were touched. Taking critical damage in the first 3 hits nearly dying if not from the Emergency Healing from Teddie. While the girls were off whaling away uselessly at one of the supporting shadows, Teddie was running support for both parties frantically running back and forth between the split party doing his best to support each of them.

_Until the hand of Roxas was thrust upon the situation and he said, "Let there be bullshit."_

And there was.

* * *

Chie in typical angry Chie fashion was swing her legs with reckless abandon. Knocking around her target until the Nice Guy's face dispersed from the pressure. It's not that she was incapable of learning, she just got too frustrated watching that disgusting masochist Tough Guy moan in pleasure from getting hit.

There was a bit of concern when she landed a [Polygamist's Castration Kick™] and he crumpled to his knees in a smile but we don't wanna get into that. _This is a "T" rated story dammit. I can't afford to get kicked off the platform for turning this into an er-_

_ahem_

It could not be emphasized how badly the fight started out. With more than a bit of support from Teddie, the boys were able to pull themselves together and direct the girls anger towards a better target that wasn't Shadow Kanji or his physical resistant friend Tough Guy running buffs with the Nice Guy. Chie running front and center with physical attacks as often as she could. When she earned more than a bit of knockback she would summon Tomoe to act in her place until she caught back up.

Yukiko had already calmed down, but that didn't mean she wasn't taking potshots when she could, she just had the rationality like her role was supposed to be. SP/Support skills were her strength as much as Chie's was Strength/HP.

When Nice Guy and Tough Guy were down and out for the count, Chie did feel a lot better. Maybe her anger had been temporarily sated, maybe she was stressed but seeing Shadow Kanji, the one who put her in this horrible situation, she felt a bit of dark pleasure knowing she _was going to beat the shit out of him_.

Launching herself at him she...

Missed.

Badly.

She missed so badly her Dynamic Entry caused her to hit her head on the edge of the bench behind Kanji's Shadow temporarily knocking her out, and knocking her out of the fight.

It's a good thing no one can watch Shadow fights on the Midnight Channel. The Large Shadow burst into laughter dropping his two Symbols of Mars to point and laugh, occasionally wiping away a stray tear or two. Yosuke and Yukiko 'unwillingly' joined in and even Kanji himself, mildly comatose as he was could be heard chuckling.

Chie had single handedly brought an end to the fight. "By forcing everyone into a state of comedic relief they could all bond and learn to grasp and better understand each others failings. That sometimes we have weird quirks and that we can mess up and look like idiots too. She really is smarter than she looks." thought Narukami, completely misunderstanding what just happened.

No one would ever bother explaining what really happened that day. Narukami in his usual bullheaded ways would continue the misunderstanding till the day he died (He would forget about it in 7 years time when he would be investigating a certain incident regarding the Phantom Thieves but that's a story for another time.)

The fight ended with Kanji and his Shadow getting all their true feelings out in the open. Kanji admitting to his inner fears not only to his Shadow, but to the Team who were (conscious) willing to help out a guy who looked like he was going to kick the shit out of them at any moment.

Truly an inspiration to us all.

* * *

She knew this talk was coming. When Narukami accepted her offer to train with her she didn't think she'd ever end up being so fearful of his opinion considering how horribly she failed in their last mission. She flew off the handle and get rekt because of her temper, and now _Narukami was going to hate her, and call her an idiot just like everyone else did_.

"Your plan was flawless." What.

"I know that we have to fight through a person's dungeon of choice to get to the Shadow, but I never thought of trying to empathize and pacify the situation with not just saying things to make people feel better but getting them to act happy as well. Shadows are the dark parts of a person's personality and sometimes that may result in a fight. But not everything needed to be solved with simply lashing out at it expecting things to work themselves out."

He put his hand on her shoulder smiling malevolently (kindly). "You helped me realize that saving a person doesn't always mean beating up the bad thing, but showing them it's okay to have darker, embarassing or even clumsy parts of ourselves. That everyone has them, and we should work to display not only our feats but our faults as well. We're only human after all."

He wouldn't know why his social link with Chie would be reversed and broken for the rest of his life. Yosuke used this incident to needle her somehow and it could be inferred he messed up by complimenting her for her ingenious.

Maybe she just liked being referred to as the idiot?

* * *

**A/N: Hey.**

**So... I noticed some people like this.**

**That's cool.**

**Might do more. Maybe expand character screw ups into parts.**

**Until then...**

**NEXT TIME: SHIROGANE NAOTO, because Kanji's weapon is impractical already and you can't possibly make it even worse than it already is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shirogane Naoto was a good kid. A smart kid too. One with his entire life ahead of him. Or rather her, as they had come to find out.

Honestly the idea of dressing and acting like a guy wouldn't ever hold up. Binding her chest? Yeah it could work, and you can make the ruse pass for quite awhile if you're careful.

But what happens when you need to use the bathroom? Do you just, hold it till you're off the clock?

I mean, yeah it could work since technically Naoto's a Private Investigator that's contracted to work with the police. But that's a temp contract. How long would she be working with them for? Would she be hired when she graduated the Police Academy or would there be restrictions on her job when she graduated high school? Would she be hired full time as a detective like Dojima-san? Go through the Police Academy like every other good boy and girl?

* * *

Hey. It's me. The Author. Roxas-san.

I don't feel like finishing the intro for Naoto.

Would take too long.

Y'know this is a line break right?

Probably the longest line break you ever seen...

More importantly though...

I want you to use your imagination for something.

Imagine using a bunch of fancy words and hypothetical questions to describe Naoto's situation.

Got it?

No?

That's unfortunate.

* * *

Hearing about Personas after getting one was surreal. Like some sort of psychedelic acid trip the likes of which no drug addict could ever fathom.

Of course we don't know what that's like. We're all good boys and girls who don't get arrested doing stupid illegal stuff right?

Right?

Right.

Now Author-san said this was going to be about Naoto but...

We HAVE to summarize what happened last time...

_sigh, i hate my job_

* * *

Kanji got the power of Persona.

Yu broke his social link with Chie (practically impossible in the early game).

Yosuke uses a combination of Mystery Food X and Kanji's Shadow to remind Chie of her horrible (fake) martial arts and (nonexistent) marital arts.

Yukiko bursts into laughter at every reminder of the Shadow Kanji incident.

Chie can't get anyone to focus on the impracticality of using a weapon that requires two hands being slowly swung and dragged around in one hand (Kanji).

Risette was forced to face her Stripp- I mean Shadow after the Investigation Team failed at pacifying the situation.

"Yosuke! Tell him it's not a viable strategy!"

"But Chie it worked so well the first time"

"Stop fuelling the delusion before the 'strategy' fails to work on you."

(Wait this game is more than a few years old... is this still a spoiler?) Teddie has mid-life crisis creating a Shadow of a Shadow.

Teddie gets pacified in Chie's strategy gaining a Persona. Which is convenient since Ted really was the MVP with that Megidolaon that oneshot Shadow Risette.

Becoming MVP is even easier when the party is wiped out due to BS scanning and evasion tactics. Also Megidolaon.

Risette became Rise who finally acknowledged her attention seeking ways. Also gained a Persona.

Risette becomes the worst support character ever with an annoying voice and no Megidolaon from her Shadow. **_WHICH MAKES NO DAMN SENSE SINCE THAT SHADOW SOLO'D THE WHOLE DAMN LOBBY BARRING THE ONLY OTHER SHADOW IN THE FUCKING ROOM._**

i need a lozenge, this is killer on my throat. what else is on the list?

oh yeah.

that moron teacher died, i guess. we mourned him for as long as the moment of silence lasted.

he got replaced easily for a hate sink too. his only memorable role was the hate sink and he even got replaced there too.

The next suspect got into the TV. No, no one even attempted to pacify this guy. Claiming to have killed for enjoyment and excitement to complete strangers doesn't exactly earn you sympathy points, now does it?

Summer Break. School Trip.

Naoto used herself as bait to "Catch a Predator". Gross really.

Got yeet'd

Naoto makes a pathetic attempt at pacifying of Shadow Naoto while the Investigation Team is attempting to reach them both.

Naoto then provokes her Shadow, causing negotiations to fail before they would ever begin.

Fight ensues. Kanji and Chie fail to accomplish much with generally awkward close combat, instead being forced to rely on their Personas like everyone else.

Everyone makes fun of the fact that the two meat shields actually thought walking up to the FLYING robot to attack was a viable strategy.

This isn't supposed to be about Kanji or Chie and somehow their terribleness leaks across chapters. KANJI DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CHAPTER AND HE DOES THIS.

Anyways that just about covers everything. almost a thousand words in and Naoto hasn't done anything besides declare suicide via serial killer on TV.

And provoke the Inaba Police Force.

And burn potential bridges to understanding her Shadow.

And bet on the chance that a serial killer wouldn't shank her.

And bet on the chance that high school students would save her.

This IS an Ace Detective, right? Wait she was already being treated like a kid on the force for a reason. Maybe for dumb decisions like these...

More importantly the entire reason why you're here.

* * *

"How in the WORLD did you miss THAT badly?"

No amount of hand waving, wand waving, fantasies of wish granting could ever explain away the phenomenon.

"How do you miss WITH A GUN? That causes you to fall over?" He's holding his head in his hands, having thrown his sword away lodging it into a dying shadow.

Seeing the volatile situation for what it was Yosuke tries to pacify everything bringing his partner back to a state of relative calm. "Recoil might've-"

Before Yosuke could even finish that statement Teddie supplied some weird Trivia as usual. "That would apply to snipers or shotguns Yosuke."

"Teddie? How would you even know that?"

"I just do, Chie-chan. I just do."

It's a handgun. That caused Naoto to fall over. The one she uses to shoot her Persona Card. The one she uses a 2 handed grip on when firing at things that actually matter.

Like Shadows.

"I mean, it's technically a custom BB gun that I made to take down opponents since guns are a bit restricted in Japan."

Even Kanji was cringing a bit. "Naoto. You ain't exactly helping Senpai's case."

Indeed you can see him grabbing his sword and slashing away at the fleeing small Shadows. A phenomenon unseen since Persona 3, I mean the Dark Hour.

"It's FUCKING BULLSHIT. How? Not even Adachi would look this bad missing a target.

...

_y'know that might be a good idea for another time._

If anyone was paying closer attention to Naoto they might have noticed a shimmer of tears in her eyes.

Unfortunately for everyone, Yu forgot to up some of his social stats, especially his [Understanding]. And his [Sanity] isn't zero so that he could ignore the impossibility, the physics breaking, the absolute madness of what caused Naoto to fall.

But to relieve some stress, he and his new Persona gained in Madness: Magatsu Izanagi are slashing through hordes of Shadows in pure rage.

Jester Arcana? Hunger Arcana? What're those?

But yet another social link reversed that day. Though this time he could safely say it wasn't his fault. He wasn't even aware of the Fortune Arcana being unlocked.

For stress related reasons, Naoto would not be seeing her senpai or participate in his training

* * *

The Heavy hitters (Yu, Kanji, Chie) were exploring Magatsu Inaba with Rise as a Navigator, while the lighter Persona Users (Yosuke, Yukiko) hung back training Naoto for a possibly dangerous fight, Teddie acting as the Secondary Navigator to the training group, having run Rise through all he could to instate her as Primary Navigator for the exploration force. Adachi had been more than he seemed, and the last thing they needed was a major surprise at the end of the road so the training was necessary, while the strnonger force made headway in Magatsu Inaba.

Yet again, through the powers of stupid (Roxas), Naoto had managed to slip on carpet while standing stationary to shoot a gun this time having prepped before entering the Hidden Lab with ammo, proper stances, and target practice.

No one pulled the carpet. The kickback from the gun did not affect her. The nonexistent breeze did not affect her. Yet still she fell on her ass missing the shot.

No one could even muster up the brain power to even laugh.

Yosuke would have acted just like his partner, finding stress relief in Shadow genocide but feared the consequences of missing a single blow with his kunai. Would this disease of major failure and disappointment affect him too one day? He shuddered at the thought of it and maintained a cool head not giving into the sweet embrace of madness.

Yeah... maybe it would be best to sit back and cast support spells to make sure that attacking would actually mean something in the long run.

From then on, Naoto was forbidden from participating in primary combat situations.

N-not that she minded or anything! She's used to flying solo on most investigations, so she'll stick to leading the charge in the investigation, piecing together the mysterious and foggy puzzle. She TOTALLY WASN'T looking forward to shooting down Shadows with ease and posing dramatically for the camera.

One day she'll get her time to shine. Maybe even get to be the star character in some epic fight for the world.

Little did she know she would. In an alternate timeline.

* * *

**A/N: Hey.**

**I noticed some of you didn't like the lack of Chie.**

**My bad.**

**Think there are fewer words for this chapter's character.**

**I hate that the summary makes up the bulk of it.**

**C'est la vie.**

**Don't get the wrong idea though.**

**I-it's not like I like the attention you give me or anything...**

**I didn't try and put in more words for reviews and follows.**

**Baka.**

**I got more important things to do.**

**NEXT TIME: somebody idk, tell me in the comments i guess?**


	4. Chapter 4: P4A Prologue

"They are the best of friends..."

"The friendliest of rivals..."

"And their own most POWERFUL foes."

The screen flashes red, white borders dividing the first 4 members of the Investigation Team. Again it cuts away to the last 3 combative members in the investigation team, before a fighting ring fades in.

"Welcome Everyone!" said Teddie sporting a general's attire, equipped with a cigar. "To the greatest fighting event yet!"

"P-1 Grand Prix!" The background audience had cheered.

"So let's get everyone out in the open!" With a flourish of his cape the screen had cut away to the first contestant.

"Nobody touches his treasured family! The Mad Sister Complex Tyrant: Yu Narukami"

"Don't mess with me."

"Wage slave in the boonies by day... Hero by night! Captain Ressentiment: Yosuke Hanamura"

"Everything that bores me has gotta go!"

"A Carnivore who's discarded sanity and womanhood. A spastic dragon with lethal legs: Chie Satonaka!"

"No one's getting in the way of my meal."

"Please escort me to the ring my prince. The Indomitable Snow Black: Yukiko Amagi"

"We'll end this in a single strike."

"Blooming roses and bulging muscles. The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi"

"Bloody fists for gentle romance!"

"The body of a child, the brain of genius! The 2000 IQ Aimless Detective: Naoto Shirogane!"

"I'm not here to play games."

Teddie gets his own introduction, throwing off his general's costume to cutaway to his portrait.

"The Beautiful Bear of Junes. Now a Beast in Heat: It's me! General Teddie!"

"I'll take you out with my signature Bear Tackle!"

7 friends, duking it out in this tournament, with a few hidden surprises along the way... It's the P-1 Grand Prix!

The battles begin soon.

* * *

"The Mad Sister Complex Tyrant?" Yu said to himself. "I don't exactly qualify as insane..."

He completely ignored his breakdowns over reality bending fights last year.

* * *

"Captain Resentiment? Really?" Yosuke whined. "Why'd they have to bring that back up?"

Having that one lesson from King Moron's class come back to haunt him, and on the one channel he never appeared on too. It wasn't quite humiliating as it could have been. The others had to have been freaking out/raging at their own stupid names.

* * *

Chie had broke her TV.

Or rather she would have if she wasn't a Persona User. Unfortunately she'd forgotten that fact as she kicked at the screen shoving her foot inside, before it jerked her inside.

She wouldn't be seen until the day of the event.

* * *

"Snow... Black?" Yukiko mumbled to herself. "I don't quite get it but... it sounds nice."

* * *

Kanji was missing, just like Chie.

* * *

Naoto was pissed. Not in a way any of the other members would be enraged, with copious amounts of violence to vent, but a cold anger that warrants investigation on this matter rather than the project she had been working on for the Shadow Operatives.

The Midnight Channel had returned to Inaba, and once again she would have a starring role in the sleepy town.

"I'm going to have to look into this, perhaps they aren't related, but with the reappearance of the Midnight Channel..." It meant someone had been thrown in. At first glance it looked like Teddie, but he was supposed to be staying with Yosuke. She hadn't received any phone calls saying that he had gone missing.

She had also forgotten to save everyone's contact info, sans Kanji.

But I'm like 90 percent sure he's dead or something.

* * *

**(A/N): So yeah, this is a prologue to the P4A shenanigans.**

**The Shadow Ops will get their time to shine.**

**Possibly.**

**Not sure if playing through the game is going to be worth it though.**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long.**

**J****uggling projects is new to me.**

**Hopefully I won't drop this.**

**Next time: *gasp* The Enemy...!**


End file.
